


HENRY! NO!

by Bunniboi



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Henry is so precious, pre-game, protect the old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunniboi/pseuds/Bunniboi
Summary: Based on the art from ask the demon.On a quiet day at the studio, Henry makes friends.





	HENRY! NO!

**Author's Note:**

> This makes me laugh everytime I see it. Please follow the original creator on their tumblr.  
> https://asktheinkdemon.tumblr.com/  
> I don't own the game not do I own the characters. I also don't own the art that inspired me to write this. Please support the original creators. I hope you enjoy. :)

It was a great day at silly vision studios. The animation was finished before the deadline for the next episode. With that being said everyone had some down time to theirselves. Bendy and Boris were off wandering around the studio while Joey was writing up a script for the next episode while Sammy was reading a novel on demonic sheep.  
"Hey, Sammy where did Henry go?", Joey says as he turns away from his work to look at the composer. "How should I know where the old man went? He's probably drawing pictures of Alice again", Sammy said not even glancing up from his book. "You're probably right", said Joey with a sigh. Henry was obsessed with drawing the dark angel.  
~45 minutes later ~  
Henry runs in with his usual glow of naïve happiness, " Joey! Sammy! I made friends!", Henry shouts with his arms spread out to emphasize his excitement. The two turn to face him with a look a skepticism. Henry made friends? With who? He knows everyone in the studio and they'll love him like family. "Oh?" Joey exclaimed with a bit of curiosity in his voice. While Sammy muttered the phrase ,"You made friends?", with a tone of disbelief. " I sure did!" Said Henry before he gestures his arms towards several large black masses that suddenly appear behind him. "Say hi, guys." Is what Henry tells the black creatures around him. Black inky looking creatures with large teeth and no eyes... Well no eyes for all except the one now hugging Henry's arm. As soon as Joey and Sammy saw the creatures they both became scared for different reasons. For Sammy he was facing a pack of black monsters that were blocking the only entrance. With nothing to protect himself with but his novel. As panic took over he falls out of his chair while screaming in G major, a major feat considering he's a grown man. While Sammy was spazzing out Joey realize what Henry meant when he said he made his friends, and the only thing he could really do to sum up his thoughts was to shout " HENRY NO." Before walking cautiously towards Henry then lecturing him on why he cannot use the ink machine ever again!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please forgive me for mistakes. I would love advice on how to be a better writer.


End file.
